bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Preparation: Goldeneye's Bankai
Note: This article crosses with another one, therefore, the two have the same number. Firegod00 10:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Contains alot of censored cussing. Be warned. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 07:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Return Shade returned home in a flash of fire, that faded in a moment. Myst was sleeping on the coutch, Loran on the floor, and Spaceballs in the DVD player. The demon chuckled silently to himself as he walked past the two. He walked further into the house, to a dimly lit room, Goldeneye's bedroom. "Get off my back. Baka." As he spoke he tossed Goldeneye onto the mattress. Loran got up and walked to the bathroom, right next to Goldeneye's room. Shade had just walked out thereof, only to be steamrolled by his half-sleeping girlfriend. "Sorry Shade-kun, I need to go." Loran said as she dashed over Shade's prone body. Myst woke up from the noise, "Those two just got back?" she wondered. Myst goes to Goldeneye's room and sees that he is severely wounded, "Shade what did you do to him?" saying this as she ran over to Goldeneye to tend to his wounds. "Nothing! I swear, Margin's dad did it, not me! Well, I helped but.." Shade used his arms to cover his face. Loan pulled out her frying pan, and aimed low... Shade fell to the ground with a yelp. "ORO!" As Myst was tending to Goldeneye's wounds, she sees him crying, and for some reason she knows that she has to get into his inner world again, but the question is "How?" Loran picked Shade up. "So, you going to be good?" Shade nodded his head. But as he did, he sensed Myst was upset about something. As Myst tried to remember how she did it before, she remembered what Goldeneye said "You must of fallen asleep near me.", as the thought came to her mind, Myst got up and went to shut the door. "Myst, let the poor man sleep." Loran pleaded. "Yeah, he's not gonna have sex for a few hours." Shade joked. "Shade!" Myst yelled, embaressed. As Myst shuts the door and locked it she said "I am not going to have sex with him when he is out cold! I am just going to lay on him and go back to sleep." Myst finishes tending to Goldeneyes wounds, and then lays down on him with her head on his chest and falls asleep. "Alright, I've got to make a phone call." Shade said as he walked away. "To who?" Loran asked as she grabbed Shade's arm. "How many people do you know, who I tend to call?" "Good point." Loran let go of Shade. Myst fell into Goldeneye's inner world, her zanpakto helped her glide down to the hill where Goldeneye and his inner hollow were at, Goldeneye put his inner hollow on his back and began to walk to the edge. Myst yelled out to Goldeneye "Hey wait up for me. "Loran, I'm out of here!" Shade yelled. "Ok. Have fun." was the reply. What am I going to do with him? Loran thought. Goldeneye looked up and saw Myst gliding down to him, he waited for her to land to say "I need your help in healing this jack@$$, but first we need to get to the house that is in my inner world." "Heal him?" Myst asked, confused. "You're f@(king joking me." "I'm not joking, if I lose him I will lose my mind, and will start to destroy everything." when Goldeneye said that, it seemed like he was about to cry. "After this, I need to tell you something important." "Alright, and you may laugh when we get to the house." "What, your hollow screwing Megami? Seen it already." Myst smiled at her dumb joke. Goldeneye chuckled at the joke, and said "No not that, lets just say that Hi no megami is head over heels for me just like you are." "Yeah, well, she's not going to like me." "Heres the thing she would want to have a three way, or a four way with me, you, her, and Hikari no megami." Myst looked at Goldeneye, "Yeah, that will happen if vampires are real." She hopped he would not take the vampire thing literally. "She is horny as all bloody f-ing hell, and is alway trying to get into my pants. Now lets get to the house before this @$$wipe dies on us, alright." "Whatever." The two walked to the house Goleneye talked about. "Why the Hell would you copy our house?" "Hey its not my falt that my inner world is a direct copy of the Seireitei , puls any phisical changes that are made in the Seireitei are made in my inner world, which sucks!" "Whatever. Where is the hollow?" Myst sensed a strange Reiatsu. "What the Hell, it feels like Shade, but way darker." I need to wake us up, after your hollow is ok." "Hi no megami is tending to his wounds in my room, and that dark Reiatsu I beleave is Shade in his demon form. Oh and if you and Hikari no megami help me, we can heal my hollow 4X faster." "Sure." she looked to her Zanpakto, "You have any thing better to do?" "Until he is healed, no not realy." "Great. We're in. Lead the way." The three of them walked down the hall to Goldeneye's room, when they walked in Hi no megami was healing the hollow with white fire, then Goldeneye said "Time to heal this scumbag so all of us can get a good night's rest." "Ok, what do we need to do?" Myst asked, perplexed as to what was needed. "Just use the strongest healing spell that you can use." "Fine." Myst laid her hands on the hollow and let Reiatsu flow into the still open wounds. "Get better soon." As all four of them were healing Goldeneye's inner hollow, 30 sec have past when the hollow bursted in to white flames, then Goldeneye said "Time to let the flames do the rest." Myst seemed to tire out for no reason. "Dear, we need to wake up. I can't remain here." "Ok, I'll send you back to your inner world so you don't pass out here, and when the flame are out on him I'll wake up, I promise." "Alright." Myst fet strange shiver in her body, as she woke up in the Seireitei. She looked down to see her boyfriend sleeping. "Sorry, but there are things I hope you never know about me." She smiled and walked out of the room. 30 min have past and the flames went out then Goldeneye said "Well he will be out for a hour." turning to Hi no megami "Did you notice that Myst had fangs?" "Yeah, which was strange." was the reply. "Well time for me to wake up, let me know when he wakes up, ok." "Alright." as she winked at him. Goldeneye woke up and looked at his arm, When did I get this mark? ''was the thought "Oh, well." Myst walked back into the room, "I know you seen them." Godeneye faked not knowing about the fangs. "What do you mean, my love?" As he spoke, the candle on the table flickered, and out of the fire came Hi no Megami. "What on earth? How can you do do that?" Myst asked the Zanpakto spirit. "And you need to stop lying." She said as she turned back to Goldeneye. "Simple, Goldeneye gives me more freedom than any other Shingami." Megami said, in response to Myst's question. "Why do you have fangs? What do you do at night, and return coated in blood?" Goldeneye asked. "I've told you before, the fangs are because of my DNA. The blood is because, I kil animals for money." Myst was trying to cover her tracks, poorly. Goldeneye called her bluff. "Nice try. If DNA was the cause of your fangs, Shade would have them too." "First of all, he does. Second, He's not the only creature of the night around here." "Wait what?" Megami asked, wondering what on earth Myst was talking about. Myst sighed. "I'm not all cute and innocent you know. But about a month after Shade was "killed" back on the human world, I felt angry for no reason, almost like I was betrayed by a friend. At the time, I didn't know about Shade being my brother, or what you had done, so who knows what it was. But my blood boiled more and more, leaving me tired all day long. For no reason, I hungered for raw meats. Then it became human flesh would sait my hungers. I became a killer, and there are others, who share my curse." "Well that just sucks, being cursed that is." "Yeah, guess what that curse is?" Myst barred her fangs. "There's your hint." Goldeneye covered his eyes and looked down, "You have got to f@(king joking. A vampire?" "Not quite, but that can wait until you have Bankai." Myst walked out the door, and without a word, Goldeneye knew what she was going to do. Call of the wild: Kami no Kage reborn Myst walked in the door later that night. "Where were you?" asked Loran. "It's five A.M." "Sorry. I had to eat something, or I'd starve. After all, I haven't had any blood in a few days." Loran walked back upstairs. "Shade's back, just so you know." Exhausted, Myst laid down on the coutch and fell asleep. Goldeneye had just woke up to see Myst asleep, and after making a pot of tea, carried her back into their bed. "Good night sleeping beauty." he wispered as he walked out. Shade walked downstairs to grap some coffee. "Where is it? Where is my coffee? I need some f@(king coffee!" Goldeneye looked over at his spastic friend with a smile. "So, your sister just may be a vampire." "And I'm a demon. She can be a vampire for all I care. Who's making coffee?!" Shade asked irritated. "Calm down. Your supposed to be the cool guy around here. Pardon the pun." "After being in Hell for a week, without coffee, I'm going to be ticked off if none is found. Am I clear?" "Whatever you say. I'll have Megami make it in a second. Wait, why don't you make it?" "I was Bael's A/C unit for a week. I kinda get a break for now, right?" "Oh, I see. You can play around with Margin till the butt crack of dawn, but can't make your own d@mn coffee?" "Bite me." Shade said as he walked away, not wanting to wake Myst to settle a petty argument. Goldeneye summoned Hi no Megami and told her "You can make your coffee now." "What the Hell? I need coffee, and you let her get to it first? She is a Zanpakto for Bael's sake!" "Cool down." "No. The line you're looking for is '''Chill'." Shade grinned as he started to cool the air. "Stop it. You'll kill Loran and Myst, moron." Shade deactivated his power, yet his eyes still looked blue. "What? Not my fault its overkill." Shade made a weird face, like he had just been nailed with the frying pan. Truth be told, he had. "That's for freezing me, again." Loran gloated over Shade's downed body. "No more f@(king ball shots. Please." "Bad demon. What have I told you about releasing your powers like that?" "Nothing. You know my powers can fly out of control." "I sat there and heard you say it" "Yeah, you kill me for being the free A/C, yet Myst can walk in and out at all hours. Let's not discuss the amount of laundry you make me do because of her. At least 90% of it is soaked in blood." Goldeneye sensed a dark spirit outside and goes to find it. "Be right back." As he walked into the woods, he found a Toju, a Zanpakto without a master. "Who are you? the spirit asked. "Goldeneye. Where is your master?" "Dead as a door nail. At least as far as I recall. He left me in that God-forsaken lab. Him and that chain guy." "Shade? He was your master?" "Yes. And I know about you. You date my twin's host. Small world after all." "So, Myst is Shade's twin, and her Zanpakto is yours? Irony." "Grab my blade before I go mad. Please take me." "Sure. After all you asked nicely, plus, Shade discarded you." "My power will allow you to murder the heavens." "Megami appeared next to Goldeneye. "What are you doing?" "This is Shade's old Zanpakto. The God of Shadows. He asked if I would take him along." "Shade discarded me in exchange of Hell powers. Ungraitful child. Please take me along your way." Megami looked at the spirit and ordered Goldeneye to take it. "Fine. I was going to anyway." Bankai Challange Walking in the front door, Goldeneye called for Shade. "What could you want? I just got coffee. Back off." Shade said annoyed at the disturbence. "Got something for you." "What, a way to kill you? Or a new N64 to replace the one you broke?" Shade walked into the living room with a angry look. "So what is so important that I had to leave my coffee?" Kami no Kage manifested in front of Shade. "You are not scared are you?' "Go away! You can't be real. Your gone. I destroyed you." "No master, you failed at that. You only traded me in for something new and better. I did what ever you said, yet I was only a tool to you." Shade walked away. "You need to leave me alone. Am I clear? Well?" "Yes. I understand." the wraith Zanpakto looked like he was going to cry. "Good. My powers were my choice, but I wish I could undo it. The only reason I don't find a way, is if I do, Bael would live, and earth and heaven would be destroyed." Goldeneye walked outside with his two Zanpakto spirits and asked Hi no Megami what he must do for Bankai. "All you need to do, is prevent me from burning every tree in the forest, saving at least one." "Ok, Let me think how to solve that." "No. Your training starts now." As she spoke, a tree was set ablaze, then another, and a third. Kami no Kage looked at the flames, and told Goldeneye what he needed to do. "Call my powers and surround the trees that are not lit. Hurry." "Murderer of the twilight skies, Kami no Kage!" After releasing, the long jagged sword became 7 1/2 feet long, and became a reverse blade sword. The wraith told Goldeneye to stand on a shadow and will it to climb the tree. Go, now." Goldenye ran to the nearest non-fried tree and made the shadows form a shield of darkness." Megami looked at the shadow and knew Goldeneye had passed the test. "Nice job. You passed. Now, test it out by burning Shade." "Hell no." "Worth a shot." End.